Project Summary/Abstract: Veterinary diagnostic laboratories have opportunities for early detection of emerging diseases and play an increased role in biosurveillance for antibiotic?resistant bacteria that can affect animals and humans and perform thousands of antimicrobial susceptibility tests annually. There is a growing need for monitoring antimicrobial resistance (AMR) in animals in order to protect the safety of people and animals. Improving capacity for isolate banking, accredited antibiotic susceptibility testing (AST) in veterinary diagnostic labs supports the mission of FDA to ensure the safety of our nation's food supply and protect public health. In this proposal, we request critical equipment needed to strengthen capacity in the Rollins animal disease diagnostic laboratory of North Carolina Veterinary diagnostic lab system (NCVDLS). Currently all the antibiotic susceptibilities at Rollins laboratory are performed using Kirby?Bauer Disc diffusion system which is incapable of determining minimum inhibitory concentration (MIC) of antibiotics for any bacterial isolate. Micro?broth dilution AST method is a great alternative to disk diffusion AST method, eliminating inaccuracies with easy?to?read endpoints. The capacity to perform AST using Micro?broth dilution technique to determine MICs of bacterial isolates is critical for labs to provide clients with the right antibiotic choice to treat and to fight antimicrobial resistance and meet antibiotic stewardship goals. An automated AST system such as Sensititre provided true MIC results in a reliable, reproducible and accurate manner with greater sensitivity. Having the capability to determine MIC also will help Rollins lab to actively participate in FDA VET?LIRN antimicrobial resistance program. The proposed study will have significant impact for both human and veterinary health and will improve the capabilities of the Vet?LIRN to perform effective AMR surveillance for food?borne and other significant pathogens.